Blind (semi-hiatus)
by InsomiCat
Summary: When Vernon goes too far and causes Harry to loose his sight, Harry has a bout of accidental magic that transports him to Severus Snape's backyard. Here Harry will heal from his trauma and maybe even find love in the process. I will update but new chapters will not happen very often. Feel free to adopt and put your own spin on this.
1. Chapter 1

Uncle Vernon lost his temper and hit me with a piece of glass. A burst of pain centered over my left brow. Searing agony in my eyes. Had the glass gotten in them? I hear Uncle panicking.

(What do I do? Those blasted freaks are going to kill me! Going to have to take the boy to the hospital. How will I explain this away?).

There is something warm and wet running down my face but I can't see to check what it is. I fell, hitting the ground, more pain. Must have landed in the glass shards on the floor. The last thing I am aware of before I pass out is a detached curiosity as to whether I would wake up again or if Uncle would try to be rid of me for good.

I wake up unsure if I am still alive. I am lying on something soft and all the pain is gone. I hear someone move a little ways away from me. I turn my head towards the sound. The person walks towards me as I shift and introduces himself as Professor Severus Snape but requests that I call him Severus. He asks me how I feel, if I am in any pain. I listen to his voice in awe of the deep velvety tones. I shake my head hesitantly. The professor's clothes rustle and I jump. Severus is touching something wrapped around my head and eyes. A bandage? As the last bits fall from my face, he asks me to open my eyes. Only then do I realize that they were closed. I open my eyes and blink once then again. All I can see is black. No color. No light. I panic, hyperventilating. _I can't see!_ Something is pressed to my lips, bitter liquid spilling into my mouth.

"Drink" he orders me. I swallow instinctively, calming quickly. He gently asks me what happened. "I can't see" I whimpered quietly. I hear an intake of breath then rustling as something is picked up. A muttered word and a strange feeling runs through me. The professor sighs heavily.

"I was hoping I had saved your sight" he says quietly, his voice sad.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my first ever reviewer, Meralyin, I was inspired to write and post a second chapter! Thanks as well to all who followed and favorited this story! XD

Disclaimer/ I do not own Harry Potter. If I did it would be either very depressing or all the hot guys would be gay...

Chapter 2

Severus POV

"My name is Freak-boy." The child whispers.

My jaw hangs open is disbelief for a moment. I shut my mouth with a low click. "Who calls you that child?" My voice is quiet. I am hardly able to keep the absolute fury from being detectable in my tone. It wouldn't do to frighten the poor boy, no matter how much I like to do so to my students. I set down a collection of glass vials as I wait for the boy to answer. I can see the child is struggling with the decision to tell me or not so I start arranging the vials in order of when I'll administrate them to the child. I had just finished organizing the potions to prevent infections and reduce swelling when an almost inaudible statement is voiced.

"They'll hurt me if they find out I've told".

I try not to grind my teeth. How could anyone want to hurt this child? He had only been awake for a short time and already he had endeared himself to me. "Don't worry child, I won't let them hurt you but I have to know who they are so that I may protect you better."

"You sure they won't find out?" The boy asks. "Positive" I reply. "Alright," he whispers "it's Aunt Petunia an' Uncle Vernon." I suck in a breath. I ask carefully "Petunia and Vernon Dursley?" The child nods "Yeah." I rub my temples. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was laying in my bed, after having appeared injured, nearly in my lap when I was reading the newspaper in my backyard. And Albus had said he was safe. "I see." I sighed before changing the topic. "I would like you to take this medicine, it will taste terrible but it will prevent any infections. After you drink that I will be putting some cream around your eyes to bring down the swelling and reduce the amount of scarring that will occur." Harry nodded. I pressed the vial to his lips helping him down the potion rubbing his back as he coughed from the taste. Turning to the bedside table I picked up a jar of Bruise Balm. Unscrewing the lid, I scooped a generous amount onto my fingers. I began to rub in the balm careful to be as gentle as possible. Even so the action caused Harry to flinch slightly. "I apologize for the discomfort. Do you need something for the pain?" Harry shook his head replying "No I'm fine".

I finished up by quickly applying the scar cream on top. Before I stood up I set a vial on the table telling Harry to take it as soon as he woke up tomorrow, before I had him drink a Dreamless Sleep and tucked him in, whispering a good night once he was asleep.


	3. Poll

A/N: Thank you Meralyin for another wonderful review! You have inspired me to write a new chapter! In response to your request, I may or may not do a revenge scene on the Dursleys. If I do, it won't be for a couple of chapters.

A/N 2: I GOT MY FIRST FLAME! Wow. I have reached an important Author Milestone! The flame was as follows: "I am not here to read this chapter I am merely here to tell you to SORT OUT YOUR SPELLING I noticed to GLARING spelling errors in the summary!" I found this funny as the flamer: a) didn't use punctuation and b) misspelled 'two' as 'to'. Flamer, you have made my day. :)

A/N 3: Happy (late) Birthday to my guest reviewer Joma!

So... Poll. I have three choices for my readers to pick from as to how the next chapter will go.

The options are

Option 1: Harry has a nightmare, and Sev sits the rest of night with him reading form history books, one of which just 'happens' to happens to be a book about the fall of the dark lord. (with a description of the Boy-Who-Lived)

OR

Options 2: Sev decides that Harry needs a hair-cut, sees the scar, and tell Harry the history behind it

OR

Sev just tells Harry that his name is 'Harry' and nothing else

Poll will end when one option had at least 10 votes

Review with a 1, 2, or 3

(This will be replaced with the real chapter when the votes come in)


	4. Results

The poll has finished...the result is(drum roll please)...Option 1! I will write when I can but updates will probably be few and far between...sorry. Thank you all for voting...Cheers!


End file.
